


Senses

by Lokkanel



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Boys In Love, Crush, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Pining, Smitten Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokkanel/pseuds/Lokkanel
Summary: Sight, hearing, smell, touch, taste…Or Even falling in love with Isak, one sense at a time.





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd write another fic after the first one but then I got this silly little idea and... here we are again !  
Also, I enjoyed writting my first story a lot, but really the best part was the response I got from people commenting and leaving kudos, it made me so happy ! So, an enormous thank you to you lovely people <3
> 
> I hope you'll like this one !
> 
> You can read this story in Русский [here ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9665728) translated by getsumen

#### Sight

It was a beautiful spring day, flowers blooming everywhere, people enjoying the warm weather… And above all, the light was gorgeous. So Even decided to go outside and take photographs with his analog camera. It was an old camera, it belonged to is grandfather who taught him how to take pictures when he was a kid. It became a passion from the very beginning. Even was now studying photography and cinema and owned much more sophisticated digital cameras but today, he felt like going old-school…

.

Even was strolling through the streets of Oslo, taking his time finding the right subjects, the best angles… He had taken only one film roll so he had to take every picture carefully. Even was in a busy street, observing the people passing by through the lense of his camera, when he stopped on the face of a boy.

The most beautiful face he had ever seen.

The boy was talking, laughing with people and Even felt like he’d been struck by lightning, he could hear his heart pounding in his chest, his breath hitched. When the boy remained still for a moment, Even steadied his hands that were slightly shaking around his camera and he took a picture. He put the camera down and looked again for the boy, but he had already disappeared. Even searched for him in every direction but the street was too crowded and he couldn’t find him.

.

Even ran home as fast as he could. The moment he got into his apartment, he rummaged through the closet where he kept his photo equipment and found everything he needed to develop the film and print the picture of the boy. He locked himself in his small bathroom where he set up the equipement, prepared all the chemicals and switched a red light on. He felt like the process was taking forever, it was killing him. But he knew he had to concentrate and not rush anything. He couldn’t risk damaging the film, he _ had _ to see this face again.

When he put the negative in the enlarger and saw the picture projected on paper, it took his breath away. He didn’t dream it, he really was the most handsome boy he had ever seen.

.

That evening, Even was sitting on the floor of his apartment, surrounded by dozens of black and white prints of the boy’s picture. He tested as many exposure times as he could to get the perfect print. And now he was holding it in his hands, studying every detail of the boy’s face, his sharp jaw and defined cheekbones, his curly hairs and long eyelashes -_ What color were his eyes ? Blue, green maybe ? _\- and his mouth with this perfectly shaped cupid bow. He was smiling, revealing the cutest dimples on his cheeks… 

How Even wished he could have kissed that mouth. 

He soon realized he had been staring at that picture for a ridiculous amount of time.

_ Ok, this is absurd, I have to get a grip. I am not going to get obsessed with the picture of someone I’m never going to see again. Calm the fuck down Even ! _

But when he went to bed that night and turned the lights off, the image of the boy and his ravishing smile where all he could think about, seeing him clearly, as if the negative of the picture had been engraved behind his eyelids.

_ Who are you? How I wish I could see your beautiful face again..._

* * *

#### Hearing

Even was in the tram, on his way to meet his friend Mikael. He was completely focused on a book he was reading and didn’t pay any attention to the people around him, hopping on and off at each stop. 

He was suddenly distracted by a laugh, a deep joyful laugh that sounded like the most beautiful music to its ears. He looked up and saw him. The boy. The boy he had photographed a few days earlier in a crowded street and thought he would never see again.

He was just as gorgeous as he was on his picture, and Even could finally see that his eyes were the most beautiful shade of green.

The boy walked passed him and sat down a couple of rows beside him. Even was burning with the desire to turn around and look at him but he knew it would look really weird. So he just sat there, pretending he was still reading his book when he was actually listening carefully to the boy laughing and talking on the phone.

He was chatting with a friend about their latest party, making fun of a certain Magnus and his apparent lack of skills when it came to girls, and each time the boy burst out laughing, it sent shivers down Even’s spine.

_ How I wish I was the one making you laugh like that… _

_ What the fuck Even you’re getting way too excited about this boy, you don’t even know him ! When will you stop being such a weirdo ? _

Suddenly, the boy was all serious, his voice got much lower. 

_ Much sexier. _

“Sorry man, I have another call from Sana, I have to take this, we’re supposed to meet later to study for our next exam.”

“Yeah, hi Sana…”

_ Ok, so he’s a student... I don’t understand shit about what he’s talking about now but he clearly studies science. Clever boy, I like that. _

_ Wait, Sana… could it be ? No, of course not. That would be crazy. _

After his call ended, the boy was silent for a moment, before Even heard that he had started humming, he was obviously listening to some music with earphones.

It was the softest sound and Even was smiling to himself, sensing his body fill with butterflies. But then, the boy began rapping along to the track he was listening to. He was probably quite bad bad at rapping to begin with and he couldn’t even hear himself ! It was the most ridiculous and at the same time the cutest thing Even had ever heard...

Feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, Even was restraining himself from laughing. Well, to be more honest he was restraining himself to just go to the boy and kiss him on the spot...

The tram stopped, the doors opened up to let people in and out and Even realized he couldn’t hear the boy anymore. This time, he allowed himself to turn around, feeling his heart suddenly racing.

When he looked behind him, the boy was gone.

_ Shit. Not again._

* * *

#### Smell

Even was having lunch with Mikael on the UiO campus, they were chatting but he couldn't really focus on what his friend was telling him. He was fidgeting, throwing glances all around him.

"So, what's up with you? You okay?" Mikael asked all of a sudden.

"What? Yeah, of course I'm okay, what do you mean?" said Even, a little bit taken aback.

"Well I don't know, you've been here on campus a lot lately… I mean you know I'm always glad when you come here to hang out but yeah… you've been spending a lot of time here these last few weeks… is everything going ok at your _ Filmskole _?"

"Yeah everything is good, you know I love it! I guess I’ve been wanting to spend more time with you and the guys lately…" said Even in a teasing smile. "Is that weird?"

"No of course not, you're right I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry, I know you’re always looking out for me, that’s why you’re my best buddy” Even laughed and gave Mikael a wink.

Mikael rolled his eyes and smiled fondly.

“Well, that best buddy of yours has to get back to class.” said Mikael while getting up from the bench they were sitting on. “I’ll see you at Elias’ this friday ?”

“Yeah, see you there.”

Even watched Mikael walk away toward the building he had class in. The truth is, his friend was right. He had been coming to the UiO campus a lot more lately. Every time he had some time off, when he would normally work on his projects or hang out with his classmates, he left the _ norske filmskole _ and met Mikael or some other friends on the UiO campus. 

He always came with another good excuse but the truth was, he wanted to see him again. This boy who occupied his thoughts day and night. The only thing he knew about him was that he probably studied here, in the Science Department, so the more he hung out on campus, the more likely he would see him eventually.

.

Even hung around a bit more but it was soon time for him to get back to his school too.

Suddenly, he heard loud steps behind him, and when he turned around, he saw the boy running towards him while looking at his phone, visibility stressed. 

Even should have stepped aside but he froze on the spot, finally seeing the boy here, where he had been desperately looking for him…

Suddenly, the boy had reached him and bumped quite strongly into his shoulder, dropping the book and documents he was holding.

“Shit, shit ! Sorry… Ughh Fuck !” the boy exclaimed while he got down to pick all his stuff up, not looking in Even's direction.

Even bent down and handed him a couple of papers - he saw some anatomy diagrams, a med student then ? - while the boy was grumbling to himself. He was so close to him, Even was trembling, knowing he had to do or say something, or else his chance would pass and he may not see him again. But before he could think of anything, the boy had got up and was running again, visibly very late.

It lasted only a few seconds.

Even was alone again, awkwardly squatting down near the floor, his heart beating erratically. He closed his eyes, trying to feel the boy's presence again and realized, he was still surrounded by his smell.

The smell of coffee that he probably drank on his way to campus. Maybe he had it in a to go cup and drank it in the tram where Even saw him last…

The smell of soap. A very flowery one, probably a woman's. Even smiled when he imagined him so late this morning that he grabbed the first soap he could find ending up using his mother's, his sister's maybe ?

_ His girlfriend's ? He's in Uni, he could be living with his girlfriend… Nah. Not his girlfriend. _

At last, a slight smell of sweat, as he has been running like crazy. _ His _smell. Even focused on that hint of musky scent and felt intoxicated.

He stayed like that a few seconds, his eyes still closed, trying to hold on to the fleeting sensation of having the boy still near him. But almost as fast as their encounter was, his odour was gone, and Even felt the loss of him, like an odd pain in his chest.

Even opened his eyes and got back up, his legs slightly unsteady and he had to lean against a wall for a moment, calming his breath and coming back to his senses.

Making a move to leave the UiO campus and go back to his own school, Even began to face up to the reality that this strange obsession for the boy was turning into something else, something deeper.

_ Am I really falling for someone I don’t even know ? What’s wrong with me ?!_

* * *

#### Touch

Even didn't really want to go out this friday night but he promised Mikael he would be at Elias' so he had reluctantly made his way to his friend's party.

Elias’ apartment was full of people, old friends from Bakka, people from Uni Even knew vaguely, some he'd never seen before… The night was full of possibilities but still, Even was lost in his thoughts, feeling a bit out of place.

Even was having a drink with Mikael, surrounded by the noisy crowd talking loudly, laughing, singing along to the music blasting from the sound system.

“So, what’s going on with you ? Why are you so grumpy tonight ?” Mikael asked suddenly.

“What ? I don’t know what you mean, I’m fine” said Even, forcing himself to smile and seem casual.

“Come on man, you’ve been distant all night, I can see something’s bothering you. You need to relax, have another drink… Find yourself a pretty girl… or boy !” said Mikal with a wink.

Mikael was right, it was a good party, he was with his friends, booze was flowing and the place was filled with cool people. He would normally have a good time, maybe find someone to hook-up with. Sometimes he would even end up spending the night with Sonja, so easily falling into their old patterns... But not tonight. Tonight he didn’t want any of that. All he wanted, all he could think about was that boy. That beautiful boy who seemed to have bewitched him completely.

.

A small group of people entered the apartment, they looked a little bit younger than the rest of the crowd. A pretty girl with long red hair, a goofy looking guy that seemed overly excited to be there, nudging another boy who looked back at him with a bright and teasing smile, and… him.

As if Even’s wish had been heard, the boy was here and he looked more handsome than ever. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and blue flannel shirt, opened on a white tee-shirt, the sleeves rolled up, revealing his strong forearms.

_ What the…? How is that possible ?! _

Even froze for a moment, unable to look away from the boy. He was brought back by the voice of Elias, who had joined him and Mikael without Even even realizing it.

Even tried to take part in their conversation but he was always drawn back to the boy. After a while, Even tilted his head toward him and his group and asked, in what he hoped was a nonchalant voice : “Who are they ? I don’t think I’ve seen them before…”

“Oh” Elias answered “They’re Sana’s friends from Nissen. Nah I don’t think you’ve met them before… where is she by the way ? Probably busy _ not _ flirting with Yousef…”

_ Sana, of course! So he really was taking with her on the phone that day… damn. _

“Anyway, Isak is in med school with Sana” Elias continued.

“Hm, who’s Isak ?” Even asked looking at Elias, puzzled.

“Blond curly hair, you’ve been looking at him like he’s the eighth Wonder of the world ever since he came in…” Elias replied with a wide grin.

“What ?! I’m not… I didn’t…” Even stuttered quickly realizing he was losing the little bit of cool he thought he had.

“Whatever man…” Elias laughed “Just be careful or you know you’ll have my sister to answer to.”

Even rolled his eyes as Elias continued to tease him, Mikael holding his hands up as if to say he didn't want to meddle in this argument, but also clearly laughing at Even's poor attempt at denial.

.

When his friends headed to the kitchen to get new drinks, Even decided to get out on the apartment small balcony to have a smoke. He got outside and let out a deep sigh, the cool air helping him calm down a bit.

He heard the glass door leading to the balcony slide open behind him and turned around, already annoyed at whoever was coming to disturb him.

_ Isak _.

“Oh, sorry… I didn’t see you there, I can go if you…”

“No it’s alright !” Even said quickly before he could finish, seeing Isak already turning around to go back inside “You can stay, I don’t mind” he smiled, feeling in heart racing in his chest.

Isak closed the door, isolating them from the noise of the party, and stepped towards Even who was now leaning back against the balcony.

“I’m Isak, I’m actually a friend of Sana’s”

_ I know. _

“Hi, I’m Even”

They looked at each other, smiling shyly, not knowing what to say next.

“Nice chat” said Isak with a light laugh that sounded like the most enchanting music to Even’s ears.

Even laughed along with him and he could feel his body relax, the tension leaving him for the pure joy and excitement of being finally with the boy, with Isak, finally being able to talk to him.

“Can I have one ?” Isak pointed to Even’s pack of cigarettes.

“Yeah, sure”

Isak took a cigarette, Even’s eyes following his movements closely as he put it between his perfectly shaped lips. Even felt his breath quicken, his heart beating like a drum.

Even found a lighter in his pocket, lit his own cigarette and handed it to Isak, his thumb still pressing on the button, the small flame flickering between them. 

Isak took a step closer and with both of his hands, he took Even’s, steadying it to light his cigarette. The feeling of Isak touch, of his two hands wrapped around his sent like an electric shock throughout Even's body. Isak’s soft touch felt like it was burning his skin and Even was sure that if he was to touch the flame of the lighter directly, the burn would be less intense.

Even watched Isak, his beautiful green eyes lowered toward the lighter, the soft light of the flame illuminating his face, the shadow of his long eyelashes dancing on his cheekbones. He felt dizzy, not even sure he was still breathing.

Isak’s face disappeared behind a cloud of smoke and when it despised, his eyes were locked on Even’s, his hands still wrapped around Even’s.

They stayed like that for a few seconds that felt like an eternity. But then, a light breeze put out the flame of the lighter, breaking the spell.

Isak let go of Even hand, leaving him a bit shaky and already craving for the touch of Isak’s skin against his own. They both leaned their elbows against the ledge of the balcony. Isak stayed close to Even, their arms pressed against the others. The feeling of Isak’s shoulder against his reminded Even of that day Isak bumped into him on campus. But this time the touch was gentle, almost intimate. 

They stayed a moment in a comfortable silence, smoking and stealing glances at each other. 

“So… what do you do, are you in Uni or... ?” asked Even, knowing the answer but it seemed like an easy subject to begin the conversation.

“Yeah, I’m studying medicine with Sana. But we actually knew each other back from Nissen...”

“Oh okay…” said Even, as if he didn’t already heard that from Elias.

“What about you ?”

“I’m a at the norske filmskole, I study directing”

“So, let me guess, you must be one of the Bakka boys ?”

"Guilty I'm afraid" Even said with a laugh so big his eyes disappeared in small crescents. 

"Who's your inspiration? You're gonna be the next… ?"

"Baz Luhrmann." Even replied without hesitation.

"Really? Baz Luhrmann ?" said Isak raising one of his eyebrows teasingly "Doesn't he make like, cheesy cliché movies ?"

"How dare you?!" said Even in a mocked offence, making Isak laugh, which was beginning to be his favourite sound to hear, "Nah, he makes epic love stories, and yes they may be tragic and a bit over the top, but that's what makes them epic !"

Isak hummed, looking at Even with a fond smile, looking amused by the way he became instantly so passionate when talking about cinema.

"I'll have to show you some of his movies sometimes, you'll see..." Even said, nudging Isak slightly.

Isak looked down, a light smile on his beautiful lips and even if it was getting a bit dark, Even could see the slight blush appearing on his cheeks. Even wanted desperately to reach them and feel the warmth of that blush on Isak's lovely face.

After a moment of a silence, Isak turned towards Even and said, "I'm gonna get a drink, can I bring you anything?"

"Yeah, a beer would be nice."

"Okay", said Isak. He put his hand on Even's forearm, the feeling of their skins touching again sending shivers down Even's spine. Isak looked straight into his eyes and added, "I'll be right back."

Isak went back inside and Even was left alone on the balcony, his head a little bit dizzy, his heart pounding in his chest like never before.

Was this really happening ? What he had been dreaming of for the last few weeks ?

Meeting Isak was better that anything he had imagined… He felt something strong, almost electric between them and he was sure that Isak felt it to. He must have felt it. The way he took Even hands in his, the way he looked deep inside his eyes, the way he stood so close to him they could feel the warmth of each other’s bodies… And the last words he said to Even looking at him so intensely, touching him. It felt like a promise.

.

Even waited, each minute spent without Isak felt endless. After a while, Even grew impatient and wondered why Isak still hadn’t returned. So he decided to go back inside and look for him.

Elias apartment seemed even more crowded than before, but Even soon spotted Isak across the living room. He was talking with a guy Even hadn’t seen before, brown curly hair, bushy eyebrows over fair green eyes. They were leaning toward each other, the loud music forcing them to stand very close to be able to hear what the other was saying. When he saw the brown haired guy tilting his head toward Isak’s, his lips so close they were almost touching his ear, Even felt his blood boil, he wanted to cross the room and just shove him away from Isak.

But then, Isak burst out laughing at what the guy told him. His face was lit up by his huge smile, he brought one hand up to his chest and with the other, he was grabbing the guy’s arm, as if he needed to steady himself. Even remembered the feeling of Isak’s hand on his own arm, the sweet burn on his skin. He couldn't bear the idea of Isak touching somebody else.

When his laugh eased up, Isak looked at the guy with a fond look, and Even could see the same fondness in the other boy’s eyes.

Even felt his heart tighten in his chest. Of course he got carried away, as usual. Isak obviously didn’t feel what he thought happened between them but how could he ? They’d just met tonight and spent only a few minutes together when he had been obsessing over the boy for weeks...

Even couldn’t take it anymore. He felt sad, he felt stupid and heartbroken.

He left as discreetly as possible, making sure to avoid Elias and Mikael, knowing they would have asked him questions and tried to make him stay. 

Alone in the quiet street, he decided to walk home, hoping the cool air would help him clear his thoughts. He lit up a cigarette and was instantly overwhelmed by the memory of Isak’s face illuminated by the golden flame of his lighter.

Shaking his head, he started to walk away, the muffled sound of the party more and more distant.

_ Okay Even, that’s enough. Forget him._

* * *

#### Taste

But he couldn’t forget Isak.

Even spent the entire weekend locked in his apartment, not wanting to see or talk to anybody. When Mikael texted him to know why he disappeared on friday night, he just told him he felt sick and that he needed to rest. He spent two days lying on his bed, cursing himself.

_ How could I have been so stupid ? To believe this stupid crush would turn into a crazy big romance… what a fucking idiot ! _

If only Isak had turned out to be completely uninteresting, Even could have taken that kind of disappointment. But no, the boy was smart and funny and even more charming than Even had imagined.

_ Perfect. He was so fucking perfect. _

.

A new week began and Even was still in a sulky mood. Not being able to focus on what his professors or classmates were saying. He wandered through the day like a sleepwalker.

He stepped out of school, ready to head home for another sad and lonely night when he noticed someone walking towards him. Looking up from his phone he froze on the spot and felt a shiver go through his entire body.

“Hi” said Isak with the sweetest smile on his face, his hands shoved in his pockets, looking almost shy.

“Um… ha… halla” Even stuttered “What are you doing here ?”

“I’m here to see you” Isak replied, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“To see me ? But… Why ? I mean…”

“Last friday after I left you, my best friend Jonas showed up and… well he’s been studying in Trondheim and we don’t see each other so often anymore… I guess I got a bit distracted… I'm sorry.”

_ His best friend… It was his best friend. Even, you idiot! _

_ And now he’s here. What does that mean ? Ok, don’t you get carried away again… _

“It’s okay Isak, no worries. You didn’t have to come all the way here to tell me that, it’s fine really…” Even said, trying to sound detached, when Isak surprise visit had actually turned him into a nervous mess.

“That’s not the only reason I came here...” said Isak, a wry smile on his face.

“No ?” Even asked, not capable of forming a complete sentence.

“Well if I remember correctly…” said Isak, stepping closer until their bodies were almost touching, tilting his head to look up at Even “... I still owe you a drink.”

Even smiled, looking deep in the eyes of the beautiful, sweet sweet boy in front of him.

“Yeah, I think you do”

“Shall we…” Isak began and Even nodded vigorously before he could finish.

Isak laughed heartily at his enthusiasm and Even could feel butterflies in his stomach. Damn, they were filling his entire body.

.

One drink turned into, well… a few.

They spent hours talking and laughing. The thrill of getting to know each other mixed with a comfortable and warm feeling, as if they'd already done this a million times before. It was easy, so easy, like everything fell perfectly into place.

They left the bar and walked slowly toward Even’s apartment, enjoying the calm of this beautiful night. They shared a joint Even found in the pocket of his jean jacket, their fingers brushing not so accidently each time they passed it to the other.

They reached Even’s building and stood in front of each other. Even felt nervous again, laughing awkwardly, not really knowing what to do next, but sure as hell he didn’t want this evening to end.

“I’m hungry, weed always makes me hungry… Are you hungry ?” Even rambled while Isak looked into his eyes, a crooked smile revealing his dimples on one of his cheeks “Maybe I could fix us something… Would you like to…?”

“Yes, Even. I’d love to.”

“Okay…”

.

When they got into his apartment, Even was relieved to see that the place was tidy enough, but when he went through the kitchen cupboards, he quickly realized they were almost empty.

“Shit, I was supposed to go shopping, I don’t have enough to cook anything decent… I could make umm… cheese toasties ?”

“Don’t worry Even” said Isak with the sweetest smile on his face “I wasn’t expecting a gourmet meal. Besides I’m completely high right now so cheese toasties actually sound perfect”

Even laughed and just looked at Isak for a moment. This boy was making him feel so good, so happy and warm inside… How was it possible to feel this way for someone he barely knew ? 

“We should spice them up” said Even, snapping out of his thoughts, “Here, I have plenty of spices, what do you want to use ?”

They ended up using all of them, giggling like children as they poured rosemary, cinnamon and other weird spices mix on their toasties. They sat down on the floor to eat and grimaced at the first bite they took.

“That’s so bad it’s almost good in a way…” said Even.

“No, that’s so bad it’s even worse !” replied Isak and they both laughed at the absolute mess they made of those toasties.

Out of the blue, Isak starting bragging about his rapping skills and Even had to restrain from laughing, remembering that day on the tram he heard Isak rapping, and it was so bad and cute at the same time... 

_ Oh no you are bad, you are so bad but I’m dying to hear you again anyway... _

He gave Isak a beat but couldn’t hold his laughter for very long.

“Come on ! Focus !” Isak shouted, laughing too, his huge smile revealing the dimples on his face.

As their laughs faded, their eyes locked and Even knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He leaned toward Isak and saw him take a deep breath, his eyelids lowering as his eyes were drawn to Even’s lips.

Their lips met, slowly brushing against the others at first, Even needing to be sure that Isak wanted this. Then he cupped Isak’s jaw with his hand and the boy moaned softly at the touch, his lips parting slightly. The sound lit a fire in Even’s body and he opened his mouth too, letting their tongues meet. 

Their first kiss was overwhelming, it was hot and passionate but it also tasted like the dozen spices Isak insisted on using and Even couldn’t help to start laughing. Soon they were both chuckling against each others lips.

Isak leaned back slightly so that he could look into Even's eyes, a mischievous smile on his now red and shining lips and said,

“See, I told you everything tasted better with cardamom !”

Isak winked at him and deep inside Even knew.

_ Oh boy... Yep, that's it. I really am falling in love with you._

* * *

#### Love

Isak was the sweetest, most intense assault on all of Even’s senses and that night, he fired them up all at once.

The sight of Isak’s body completely offered to Even, his ruffled hair, like a halo of golden curls on the pillow, his blushed cheeks, his green eyes almost entirely darkened with lust, his lips swollen by the intensity of their kisses, his chest going up and down with his erratic breath, his tensed body, muscles contracting as waves of pleasure flowed through him.

The sound of his voice as he whimpered and begged, as he said Even’s name, at first a whisper that soon became a plea, as he moaned with pleasure and cried out in ecstasy.

The smell of sweat, a hint of cologne lingering on the sensitive skin of his neck, the musky scent of his body.

The burning feeling of Isak skin against Even’s, the softness of his lips, the bite of his teeth followed by the caress of his tongue, their limbs tangles together, his entire body tightening around Even as he pushed deep inside Isak, his hard cock wrapped in Even’s hand.

The taste of his kisses as their tongues slid against each others, the taste of his cum that exploded in Even’s mouth when he sucked him off, the salty taste of a tear that rolled down his cheek until it was caught by Even’s lips.

.

Snuggled up in each others arms, their tired bodies glistening with sweat, they let their breath calm down, their hearts returning to a quiet beat.

“I have wanted this for so long” Isak said, tilting his head up towards Even.

“You have?” Even looked at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I saw you on campus last fall… I've been looking for you ever since, I thought you were a student there. Fuck, if it wasn't for Elias' party I could have been looking forever…”

“Well, actually… I've been on campus a lot those past few weeks… hoping to see you.” said Even, blushing.

“Serious?!”

“Yeah, I’ve kind of had a crush on you for a while too…” he continued as Isak's eyebrows slightly furrowed, “We did kind of _ meet _ on campus once, you crashed into me while you were running to class, dropped all your stuff on the floor. I helped you pick it up but you were in such a hurry you didn't even look at me…”

“Wow…”

They looked at each other in awe, Even couldn’t believe that for all this time, when he was fantasising about this boy and desperate to find him, Isak had been searching for him too.

“You’re the man of my dreams” Even said, so drunk in love he couldn’t even stop himself.

Isak looked at him, the most loving and tender smile on his beautiful lips, his eyes filled with sparks. He then snuggled back into Even’s arms, burying his face in the crook of his neck, and said in a whisper that felt like a caress against Even’s skin 

“Let’s not wake up from this dream just yet then…”

And just like that, they fell asleep in each other’s arms as the sun began slowly rising outside. The dawn of a new day full of love and promises. The first of many other days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! What did you think ?
> 
> You can come say hello on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lokkanel) or [tumblr](https://lokkanel.tumblr.com/)  
Much Love  
L.


End file.
